Work It Out
by ADA Benson-Cabot
Summary: Alex returns while Olivia is still in Oregon. Once Olivia returns...will they finally get the chance to work it out? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first attempt at fan-fiction...so... please don't be _too_ cruel :) **

**Disclaimer- As we all well know, Dick Wolf owns the _world_ (or at least the parts that are near and dear to my heart). So, of course, I'm making nothing from this. I did copy one scene (dialogue wise). The rest is my mess.**

**Work It Out**

Home of Rachel Martin

Phoenix, Arizona

Friday August 25th, 2006

6:45am

That Friday started like any other day.

Rachel got up at 5:00am and went about her usual morning routine.

After her morning jog and subsequent shower, she dressed for work and made her way into the kitchen for her first cup of coffee.

After she poured herself a second cup, she filled her travel mug and set it next to her briefcase; the same briefcase she'd had in her previous life and one of the only items she'd been allowed to bring with her into her new life.

She fixed herself a quick breakfast.

As she sat down at the island in the middle of her kitchen to eat and read the morning paper that's when her life, once again, was turned upside down and inside out.

At 6:45am, the doorbell rang.

Rachel froze like a rabbit, everything suddenly moving in slow motion.

She set her mug down and dropped the paper onto the counter.

The doorbell rang again.

She glanced over at the microwave and made a mental note of the time.

_Who__the hell is here this early in the morning? And why?_

When the doorbell rang for a third time, Rachel realized whoever it was, was not going away.

She left the kitchen, walked down the short hallway and through the living room to the front door.

Her sky blue eyes widened as she peered through the peephole. "What's happened now?" she asked as she opened the door.

Mary Shannon and Marshall Mann stood on her front step, poker faces firmly in place. "Mind if we come in?" Mary asked.

Rachel stepped back from the door and allowed her visitors to pass.

She closed the door and followed them into the living room, taking a seat in an overstuffed chair as the duo took seats on the couch.

"What's happened now?" she asked again slight exasperation in her tone.

Mary and Marshall exchanged looks as Marshall reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a batch of paperwork folded in thirds.

He passed the papers to Rachel a sly grin starting to spread across his face.

"It's over. You can go home," Mary explained as Rachel opened the papers and started to read through them.

"Connors has been extradited to Ireland and Velez…uh…he…_died _during intake in prison Monday," Marshall continued.

Rachel looked up from the paperwork with a questioning look on her face, "Define… 'Died'. There's something in your tone, Marshall."

"Apparently, he had an accident in the shower. Much like Jeffery Dahmer did back in the early 90's. If you get my meaning," Marshall smiled.

A sly, knowing grin spread across Rachel's face, "I see. So… how soon can I go…um…uh…home?"

"We can leave as early as this afternoon if you'd like. I'm guessing you probably won't feel too bad about not giving notice at work. The process has already been started to unfreeze your assets. It will take a couple weeks to finish all the red tape bullshit but we are putting a rush on it, if that's any consolation. I don't know if you were ever told but the bulk of your personal belongings were placed in storage right after you entered the program, courtesy of your mother and the feds," Mary explained.

A dark shadow quickly passed over Rachel's face at the mention of her mother.

"Once we arrive, we can help you find a new place and we'll even get a team together to do the heavy lifting," Marshall offered with a smile.

"I know this is a lot to take in all at once but are you ready to go home…Alex?" Mary asked using Rachel's real name for the first time in almost three years.

Special Victims Unit

16th Precinct, NYC

Saturday September 9th, 2006

9:00am

"I thought you got blown up," Munch smirked as Elliot entered the squad room.

"Yeah, well, why put me out of my misery, you know?" Elliot replied as he approached Munch and Fin.

Fin laughed, "Welcome home, man, glad you're okay."

"Thanks." Elliot glanced over at his and Olivia's adjoining desks and frowned, "What's with Liv's desk?"

Fin and Munch looked over confused looks upon both their faces.

"It's a little early for spring cleaning," Munch quipped as the trio noticed her desk was suddenly devoid of all her person effects, pending and finished case files.

It had been stripped down to the bare bones; only the phone, lamp and computer remained.

"Where's Liv?" Elliot called out to Cragen as their Captain entered the squad room from his adjoining office and the trio crossed closer to Olivia and Elliot's desks.

"Temporary reassignment," was Cragen's vague answer as he approached the three detectives.

"Where?" Elliot asked.

"I can't say."

"She still working with the Feds on that eco-terror case?"

"Can't say."

"How long's she gone for?"

"Real estate is at a premium around here. We need the desk for your new partner," Cragen explained and began to make his exit from the squad.

"My _temporary_ new partner." Elliot corrected.

Cragen turned around and paused, "Okay." He nodded to the trio and took his leave.

Elliot, Fin and Munch stood there for a moment, as their Captain's words sunk in, staring at one another in confusion.

Munch finally spoke up, "She wouldn't leave without saying anything."

Elliot went to his desk, picked up his phone and dialed.

"That's something my partner would do, not yours," Fin joked.

After a few seconds, Elliot pulled the phone away from his ear and reset it so that it was on speakerphone, "What is this, a joke?"

"What?" Munch asked.

As soon as the question left his lips, an automated recording filled the room, "We're sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please check the number and try your call again."

Home of Alexandra Cabot

413 W. 87th St. Pent. C

Saturday September 30th, 2006

11:30am

It had been five weeks since Alex had arrived back home, New York City.

Within a couple of weeks, the Cabot estate had been fully restored and Alex had found and begun moving into her new home.

Alex had wanted to return to her old neighborhood and was lucky enough to find a beautiful penthouse less than ten blocks from her previous address.

She now also lived only a couple blocks from someone she considered one of her very best friends in the world and quite possibly the love of her life, Olivia Benson.

_I wonder if she's even thought about me since the last time we saw each other. Damn, I've missed you Liv. I hope I'll get a chance to finally make things right between us._

The intercom's incessant buzzing snapped Alex from her thoughts.

"Yes," she answered as she pressed the button on the intercom.

"Ms. Cabot, there's a Ms. Carmichael here to see you. Shall I send her up?" Oscar, her building's security man, inquired the hesitance obvious in his voice.

Alex couldn't stop the smile that quickly spread across her face, "Absolutely, Oscar. Send her right up."

Abbie Carmichael was the first person from Alex's old life that she would be seeing since her return.

Yet, she still wondered how Abbie, of all people, knew she was out of the program and back in New York. _Guess I'll find out the answer to that soon enough._

A few minutes later, Alex answered the knock on her door, opening it to reveal the one and only Abbie Carmichael.

"Get in here," Alex grinned as Abbie entered the penthouse and pulled her old friend into a warm hug.

"Damn, I gotta admit, you look fan-fucking-tastic for a dead woman," Abbie laughed as she released their hug, taking a step back to give Alex the once over.

Alex laughed, "Thanks a lot. You don't look too bad yourself, cowboy. How the hell did you know I was here?"

"That's my Cabot, cut right to the chase. I'm workin' in DC now and I've been keepin' my ear to the ground since the Connors trial. I took a couple of personal days as soon as I found out you were back in the city. How long have you been home?"

"A little over a month. I was in still in seclusion the first couple weeks while I had to finish all the paperwork and find this place. Everything's finally all in order but it still just feels so… surreal, you know what I mean? Can I get you something to drink?"

"Beer, if you have it, would be great. And yeah, I can understand what you mean. Not first hand, of course, but I can sympathize," Abbie replied as she made her way over to the couch and took a seat.

Alex went into the kitchen and grabbed each of them a beer, returned to the living room and joined Abbie on the couch handing her one of the beers as she passed.

"You are the first person from _before_ that I've seen since I got back. It's great to see you by the way."

Abbie took a long pull from her beer and gave Alex a skeptical look, "You mean to tell me you haven't talked to or seen Liv yet? You only live a couple blocks from the woman now. Hello?"

"I've been overwhelmingly busy. I'm not avoiding her, so don't even start that. I just haven't had the chance yet. I'm only just now coming up for air. They definitely didn't mention how hard bringing someone back from the dead actually was in the Witsec brochure. It's been a pain in the ass, believe me, but it's worth it," Alex explained with a chuckle.

Abbie chuckled as well, "You're a lawyer Alex, you should've known to read _all_ the fine print. So… you finally gonna suck it up and tell her how you really feel or are you gonna continue with the harry high school bullshit?"

"Talk about cutting to the chase, Christ Abbs. That's certainly not going to be my opening statement but yes, I am gonna finally tell her. After everything I've been through…" Alex let her thought trail off as she let out a deep sigh.

She finished off her beer and sat the empty bottle on the end table. "I lost _everything_ Abbie, _everything._ My job, my home, my friends, my Mom…They wouldn't even let me go to her fucking funeral, Abbie. Can you believe that? She died thinking that she'd out lived me. It breaks my heart. I'll never forgive those assholes for not letting me…" The tears silently poured down Alex's cheeks and she made no real effort to stop them.

Abbie moved over to Alex and held her close while she cried. "If it's any consolation, it was an absolutely gorgeous event. (She purposely avoided saying the word funeral) You would've been so proud. It had all the grace and elegance you'd expect. She looked beautiful and stunning. Everyone that could be there was there. It was the definition of utmost class, Alex," she said quietly as Alex's tears finally subsided.

"Thank you, Abbie. That means a lot, truly," she replied and Abbie gave her one last squeeze and rose from the couch. She grabbed their empty beer bottles and headed for the kitchen to toss them.

"Soooo… you were sayin' that you've been 'overwhelmingly busy', which tells me that you haven't had a chance to go out and live a little, right?" Abbie asked as Alex re-emerged from the kitchen.

Alex glanced up at her curiously as she wiped the last remnants of her tears away, "Riiight. What are you getting at, Abbs?"

"Go get dressed. I say it's high time for some retail therapy and some lunch. Come on, Cabot. Let's go," Abbie nudged Alex off in the direction of what she assumed was Alex's bedroom.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

****

**A/N- Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and adds. I'm lovin' the love. :) Now, I know that some of the reactions and dialogue may seem OOC. However, this is _my _version of these characters. What I consider to be more three dementional people not just the (at times) two dementional, Dick Wolf version. These are characters that deserve to be fleshed out into full range of emotions people. IMO. Hope this next part makes everyone happy.**

**Disclaimer- Dick Wolf owns it all, blah, blah, blah.**

Special Victims Unit

16th Precinct, NYC

Friday October 6th, 2006

5:00pm

It had been three years and eight days exactly since the last time she'd set foot inside this building and subsequently this squadroom. She thought it would've felt awkward, strange or even uncomfortable but surprisingly, it didn't. It fact, it felt like home. It felt right. She'd been gone too long.

As she made her way down the hall, the only thing different was the way she was dressed. Gone were the power suits and high heels (at least for now) and in their place was casual, comfortable attire. Italian loafers, some faded blue jeans and a Sapphire blue cashmere sweater was the outfit of choice today, yet Alexandra Cabot still looked like she could take command of the courtroom at moment's notice. That's just who she is; confidence, elegance, power and brilliance exuded from every pore no matter how you wrapped the package.

As she entered the squadroom, she was only slightly surprised to find her four detectives not at their respective desks.

_They're not yours any more. They have a new ADA. But maybe, just maybe they can be yours again. At least one in particular._

Alex crossed over to Olivia's desk with the idea maybe she could leave her a note but as she stepped closer two things instantly came to mind.

_Brilliant, Cabot. Leave her a note? What is this, high school? You haven't seen her in almost two years, she deserves a hell of a lot more than a note. Wait a minute. What the hell? Where's Liv's stuff? And whose crap is this all over her desk?_

"Is there something I can help you with?" An unrecognizable voice approached Alex from behind.

Alex frowned, turned around and found herself face to face with a total stranger. A frizzy blonde haired, glassy green eyed, short total stranger. It took Alex a couple seconds to get her bearings but she recovered quickly. "Actually, I was looking for Detective Benson. This is her desk, correct?"

"Well, it used to be. She's no longer with the unit," the stranger explained.

For the first time in she didn't know how long, Alex found herself rendered speechless. _Okay, this shit has to stop, right now. Alex Cabot does not do speechless__. _"As of when?"

"I'm sorry," the stranger questioned.

_You certainly are__. _"Detective Benson is no longer with the unit, as of when?" Alex clarified as she repeated her question. She spoke slower and with a hint of condescension in her tone.

The frizzy blonde caught the tone and narrowed her eyes, "I'm not entirely sure. But I'm her _replacement_, Dani Beck."

_Replacement? Not by a long shot, frizzy._"I see. Thank you." Alex replied in a clipped, short tone. She turned on her heel and left the squadroom.

Twenty minutes later, Elliot Stabler entered the squadroom and took a seat at his desk. After a few minutes, he noticed his 'partner' was staring off into space. "Penny for your thoughts?" he inquired.

"Hmmm? Oh, it's nothing. At least I don't think it's anything." Dani replied.

"Okay. You wanna clarify a little bit?"

"Just that some woman came by a little while ago looking for Detective Benson. When I told her she was no longer working here, she got really cold and condescending then suddenly left."

Elliot's eyes got huge, "You said that Olivia no longer works here? What the hell is your problem? She's on assignment with the Feds. She's coming back. You had no right to tell anyone that Olivia no longer works here. Who was this woman that was asking about her?"

"She didn't tell me her name."

"Well, describe her," Elliot almost growled.

"Tall, probably 5'9". Thin, no more that 115lbs., if that. Blonde hair, ice blue eyes. Acted as if she was holier than thou." Dani rolled her watery green eyes as she continued her description.

Elliot shook his head in disbelief. _It can't be. There's only one person I know that fits that description…Alex__. _He held up his hand to stop Dani mid-sentence. "This happened how long ago?"

"Twenty minutes, half hour ago, why?"

"Damn. She's long gone by now," Elliot muttered mainly to himself.

"What? I don't see what the big deal is." Dani commented.

Elliot got up from his desk, grabbed his jacket and turned to leave, "And that's why you don't fit in this unit." He muttered as he stormed out the door.

Elliot pulled out his cell phone and dialed as soon as he was outside the precinct, "Hey, Huang. It's Elliot. Are you at your office?... Mind if I swing by, there's something I hope you can help me with… no, no, no, nothin' like that… It is a personal request though… I'll explain it when I see ya… thanks Doc, see ya in 15."

FBI Field Office

Federal Building, NYC

Friday October 6th, 2006

6:00pm

"Thanks for seeing me, Doc," Elliot said as he entered Dr. Huang's office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"No problem Elliot. What's going on? You sounded slightly conspiratorial on the phone. Have you been hanging around Munch too long?" Huang joked.

Elliot chuckled, "No, nothin' like that. I was hoping that maybe you could help me find out some info on someone… of the record."

Elliot looked at Huang hesitantly but hopefully.

Huang sat there in his usual contemplative silence for a few moments and studied Elliot. Finally, he steepled his fingers, leaned forward and spoke, "If this has anything to do with Liv, I'm not sure I can help."

"It doesn't actually, well not directly. I was wondering if, with your FBI resources, you could tell me the status of someone… in Witsec," Elliot looked Huang directly in the eye as if to communicate what he was leaving unsaid.

Huang leaned back in his chair, fingers still steepled in thought and took a deep breath. After what seemed like an eternity to Elliot, Huang sat back up and silently typed on his computer. A couple of moments later, the information Elliot was wanting popped up on the screen. A small, almost unnoticeable smile passed over the doctor's face.

"Why the sudden interest in this particular person?" Huang asked catching Elliot completely off guard.

"Umm…uh… Unless I'm crazy, I think she came by the station less than an hour ago and was told some wrong info herself. If it's who I think it was, I need to correct that mistake and fast," Elliot explained.

Huang nodded and his smile grew a little, "Now, I believe this goes without saying but I'll say it anyway, I'm telling you this in the strictest of confidence and completely off the record."

Elliot nodded his agreement and waiting for Huang to continue.

Huang took out a small notepad, jotted down some information and passed the slip of paper to Elliot, "She's out of the program and back here in the city. From the looks of it, she's been home for a little over a month."

Elliot rose from his chair and made his way to the door. Huang also rose from his chair and walked over to the door, "Tell Alex I said 'Hello' when you see her."

Elliot smiled, "Will do Doc and thanks a lot."

Home of Alexandra Cabot

413 W. 87th St. Pent. C

Friday October 6th, 2006

7:00pm

_'She's no longer with the unit…I'm her replacement…replacement…no longer with the unit'._

The phases kept spinning over and over again in Alex's mind.

_That's insane! Who was that frizzy haired twit? And who the hell does she think she is saying she's Liv's replacement? What twisted Twilight Zone version of New York did I return to?_

Once again, Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the intercom's buzzing. She stopped pacing her living room like it was a courtroom, put her glass of wine down on the table and crossed over to answer the intercom, "Yes, Oscar."

"You have a visitor, Ms. Cabot. A Detective Stabler," Oscar responded.

Once again in shock that someone from her past had found her so easily, Alex hesitated before replying. _But it's Elliot. Guess frizzy told him I came by. I didn't tell her who I was. Stop over thinking, Cabot. Let him in. _She pressed the button on the intercom, "Send him up, Oscar."

Minutes later, Alex answered her door and Elliot stood on the other side of the threshold, a huge, cat-that-ate-the-canary grin spread across his mug.

Without a word but an equally big grin, Alex waved Elliot into her home.

"Man oh man. You are a sight for sore eyes, Counselor," Elliot exclaimed as Alex shut the door and turned to face him. Without a second thought, Elliot scooped Alex up into a warm but fierce bear hug. Alex couldn't help but yelp in surprise as she returned the embrace as best she could.

"Holy crap, Elliot. Put me down you big bear," Alex laughed as he did as she requested. "You got bigger. I wasn't sure that was possible."

Alex gestured for Elliot to take a seat as she went into the kitchen. She returned moments later with a beer for Elliot, who was now seated in her over-stuffed chair angled to face the couch. She grabbed her glass of wine and took a seat on the couch.

"I've… uh… had some extra time on my hands to work out more. You look fantastic. If you didn't have eyes for Liv…," he shook his head and let his statement trail off not wanting to embarrass himself or Alex any further.

Alex's eyes widened in shock and surprise, "Wow, you just said _a lot_ while still saying very little. The floodgate of questions I now have, I don't know where to start." She shook her head and took a drink of her wine.

"Well, I'll try to answer some before you ask them. I'm guessing the first thing is, how did I know where you were? Huang. After the exchange you had with Dani, I knew I needed to correct yet another of her mistakes. So, I talked to the Doc, he says 'Hello' by the way, and he unofficially filled me in," Elliot started to explain but paused to gauge Alex's reaction before continuing.

Alex nodded and gave Elliot the green light look he was hoping for.

He continued, "Kathy left me. We're probably gonna get divorced, so I've had a lot more time to myself as of late. I've known since before Velez you liked Liv. And before you say anything, no it's not obvious. I'm a detective and I'd like to think a damn good one. That and I'm pretty sure I know you. Even though we've had our fights and differences, I came to think of you as my other sister towards the end. As far as the foot in mouth statement, what can I say, I'm a guy and I've always had a weakness for blondes. But, please don't think anything of it, okay? You've always been a knockout, Alex. I think it's safe to say everybody in the squad has had a crush on you at one point."

Alex sat there for a few moments letting everything Elliot had just told her sink in. She drained the last of her wine, sat the glass down, leaned back into the couch and let out a deep sigh.

"Well, first off, I'm really sorry to hear that about you and Kathy. Second, thank you. I'm extremely flattered by everything else you said. You _are_ a damn good detective Elliot and an amazing friend. Liv and I are both lucky to have you in our lives. Speaking of which, what the hell happened to her? 'She's no longer with the unit'? That frizzy headed, twinkle brain is her _replacement_? I'm sorry, but 'Lucy, you got some 'splainin' to do'."

Elliot almost snorted beer through his nose at Alex's last few remarks.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that, Alex. I guess since Dani is my temporary partner, it falls on me to cover and correct her mistakes. Liv is _not_ gone from the unit. Let me make that very clear. She's been loaned out to the feds for some eco-terrorist, undercover thing, but she is not gone. She's coming back. I'm sure of it, Alex. SVU is her home, you know that. I don't know when she's coming back but I know in my heart she'll be home soon," Elliot explained.

Alex sat up on the couch and let out a sigh of relief, "God, that's good news. I was starting to wonder just what episode of the Twilight Zone I came home to."

"Soooo… when Liv comes home, you gonna tell her how you feel?" Elliot inquired.

Alex rose from the couch gathering her empty glass and Elliot's now empty bottle and headed for the kitchen, "You know, you are the second person to ask me that."

Elliot rose from the chair and followed Alex towards her door when he saw her grabbing her jacket. "Oh, yeah? Who was the first?"

"I'll answer both questions over dinner. Come on, Elliot. I'm buying," Alex smiled as the duo left her penthouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews and feedback! Sorry for the delay, hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Same old, same old. DW owns it all.**

Holy Cross Hospital

Walton County, Oregon

Monday October 9th, 2006

9:00 am 

While participating in yet another protest with the activist group she'd infiltrated over a month before, Olivia Benson aka Persephone James was struck upside the head hard enough to knock her unconscious and leave her with a mild concussion; landing her in the hospital.

"Alex. Alex," Olivia mumbled in her sleep.

"Hey, who's Alex?" Hope, one of the other activists asked from the next bed.

Olivia's eyes snapped open, "What?"

"You've been mumbling the name 'Alex' all night," Hope replied.

Now fully awake, Olivia started to sit up only to discover she'd been handcuffed to the hospital bed. "Where are we?"

"County Hospital. Prison Ward. Deputy Abu Ghraib tried to brain you for helping T-Bone," Hope explained.

Olivia nodded in understanding; the events of the night before slowly coming back to her bits and pieces at a time.

_I was saying Alex's name in my sleep? Oh god, did I say anything more than that? Only one way to know for sure._

Olivia turned to Hope and asked, "I didn't say anything else, did I?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"All I could make out was 'Alex'. So spill, who is he?" Hope asked like a curious school girl.

Olivia just shook her head and sunk into her pillow and sighed, "Nobody." _Just quite possibly the most amazing person I've ever known, that I'll probably never see again._

Home of Olivia Benson

203 W. 89th St. Apt. 4D

Friday October 13th, 2006

6:00pm 

By the end of the week Olivia found herself home, in her own comfy apartment. Her undercover assignment with the feds finally over and she was able to make it back to New York in time to testify and help salvage yet another case for Casey.

After taking a long, relaxing shower, Olivia changed into a pair of her favorite jeans and one of her favorite sweaters. She had turned the thermostat up when she first got home but it was still a little chilly. She padded into the kitchen and put the kettle on to make some tea.

While she was waiting for the water to boil, she thought back to that night in the hospital. _I wonder why I was saying Alex's name in my sleep. It must've been the concussion. Well, it's not like I don't think about her, I definitely do think about her… a lot. But not like __**that**__ or is it like that? Damn, I do miss you Alex. I hope you're ok, wherever you are. I need to talk to El. Ugh, Elliot. Yeah, I need to talk to El about a lot of things._

Deciding now was as good a time as any, Olivia shut the stove off, pulled on her boots grabbed her leather jacket and keys and headed out the door. 

Special Victims Unit

16th Precinct, NYC

Friday October 13th, 2006

7:30pm 

The elevator opened and Olivia stepped out into the hallway of her second home, the 1-6. _It does feel good to be home. Now, if I can just find you El so we can sit down and clear the air. I need your advice partner but I also need to know that we're good._

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted when she walked through the squad room doors and saw someone else was sitting at _her_ desk. Before she could stop herself, a flare of jealousy ran through her. For some reason that she couldn't explain, Olivia instantly did not like this woman. Never one to back down, Olivia took a deep breath and approached the woman sitting at _her_ desk.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Detective Stabler."

"He's already left for the evening. Maybe I can help you, I'm his partner, Dani Beck."

_Like hell you are. _"Oh, no, that's okay. I think I know where to find him."

Once Olivia was back outside, she pulled out her cell phone and hit number one on her speed dial. A familiar voice answered on the second ring.

"Stabler."

"Hey, El. It's me."

"Liv, damn it's good to hear your voice. Where are you?"

"I'm standing outside the precinct. Where are you?"

Her partner's rumbling laugh filled her ears, "I'm at my crappy, semi-bachelor pad. Wishin' I was at my much nicer home in Queens but I'm still not too welcome there."

"Do you wanna meet somewhere? We need to talk partner. I need your advice."

"Yeah, we do need to talk. I'll meet you at Mulroney's in 20."

"I'll see ya soon." Olivia snapped her phone shut, hopped in a cab and headed for the squads usual hangout. 

Mulroney's Bar

219 W. 55th St.

Friday October 13th, 2006

8:00pm 

Elliot did a quick scan of the bar as he walked in the door. Within a few moments, he saw the familiar face he was looking for and began to make his way through the crowd to the booth near the back corner where Olivia was already seated.

"Hey," was his simple greeting as he took off his jacket and took a seat on the booth bench across from his best friend.

"Hey. I went ahead and ordered for you, hope you don't mind," Olivia explained as she passed Elliot a bottle of his favorite beer.

"Thanks," was all Elliot said as he took the bottle and proceeded to take a long pull from it.

The duo sat there for a few minutes in a semi-comfortable silence yet they could both feel the underlying tension building between them. Both knew they needed to talk, clear things up between them but neither really knew where to start.

Finally, Olivia broke the silence, "Why is this suddenly so hard? It never used to be this way with us El. What happened?"

"I don't know, Liv. Somewhere along the way, something changed but I don't really know why. I do know that I don't like it. In fact, I hate it. You're my best friend Liv. Hell, you're more than that, you're like a sister to me."

"It seems to me, things changed after Gitano. I know I should've come to you then, talked things out. But you know me, when things get too personal I cut and run. I shouldn't have done that with you and I'm sorry. Before I had a chance to make amends, I got roped into that undercover thing out in Oregon."

"Nah, I think it started sooner than Gitano. For me at least, it was after Kathy and I separated. My whole world was crumbling right before my eyes and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. All I had left that still felt secure, was the job and you. Maybe I unconsciously became more dependent on you. I guess Huang would call it transference or somethin' like that. I was replacing Kathy with you and it put too much pressure on what we already had and ruined it. And for that, Liv, I'm sorry."

"So, how do we fix it?"

"Isn't that what we're doin' right now?"

"Yeah, I guess we are," Olivia laughed. "So… are we good?"

Elliot laughed and took one last drink of his beer, "Yeah, partner… we're good."

And it was good. They each felt the tension that had built up over the last year or so finally dissipate and the genuinely comfortable silence and unspoken bond they'd spent years building, return. The waitress brought them another round.

"So, who's the _void_ sitting at my desk?" Olivia casually asked with a grin as she took a sip of her gin and tonic.

Elliot chuckled and took a drink of his second beer, "Uh… that's Dani Beck. My _temporary_ partner."

"Damn right she's temporary. Unless of course you like her better…," Olivia commented giving a Elliot a teasing look.

"Yeah, right. Let's see, I could keep Dani as my partner and continue to have an uphill battle on almost every case, cause she just can't handle the victims well, at all. Or, I could have the best partner I've ever had back. One of the only people I can have an entire conversation with without saying a word, the only partner I've ever truly been 100% in sync with; the other half of the dynamic duo," Elliot gestured with his hands like he was balancing a scale. "Hmmm, I don't know. It's a tough choice," he laughed with a playful sparkle in his eyes.

"So, I'm guessing we'll talk to Cragen on Monday?" Olivia grinned.

"You got it, partner," Elliot agreed. "You said on the phone you needed my advice about somethin'. What's up?"

Now, Olivia suddenly felt uncomfortable again. She took another, longer drink of her gin and tonic, leaned back into the backrest of the booth and let out a deep sigh.

Elliot cocked his head to the side and gave her a questioning look, "What is it, Liv? You know you can talk to me about anything. That's part of what makes us, us."

Olivia nodded knowingly, "Yeah, I know, it's… I just don't know where to start."

"The beginning is always good," Elliot offered with a grin.

Olivia thought about what she wanted to say or if she should say anything for a few more seconds then realized Elliot was right. She _could_ talk to him about anything. And now that it seemed that they were back to being 'Liv & El', she decided to take a chance, "Something kinda odd happened while I was in Oregon."

"Ok, odd like what?"

"It was earlier this week actually. I was at a protest, got clubbed upside the head and ended up in the hospital with a mild concussion. While I was out of it, apparently, I was overheard mumbling someone's name in my sleep," she explained.

Elliot's curiosity was now piqued, "Who's name?" He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

"Uh… umm… Alex," Olivia responded her voice just loud enough for Elliot to hear.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and a mischievous grin spread across his face, "Really?" was his only response.

"Yeah. What do you think that means?" she asked the nervousness obvious in her voice.

"If you're looking for deep meaning, don't you think you should be asking Huang that question?" Elliot joked.

"El, I'm serious. I'm asking you as my friend, as my brother. I don't want my head shrunk, I need some brotherly advice." Olivia replied sternly.

Realizing that she really was being serious and was genuinely wanting his advice, Elliot stopped joking around, "I think, since you said this happened while you had a concussion, that it was your subconscious tryin' to tell you somethin'. I don't know if you've ever admitted it to yourself, but I know you have feelings for Alex. You always have."

"How do you… never mind… I already know the answer to that," Olivia shrugged. She knew full well that Elliot was one of the only people she'd ever known that could read her almost like an open book at times. She'd always been successful at keeping the rest of the world at arm's length or more but not Elliot. That was part of why they worked so well together. They just got each other, it had been that way since day one.

"Well, regardless of my feelings for Alex, it doesn't really matter does it? She's still God knows where. And who knows if or when she'll ever be coming home." Olivia said with disappointment filling her voice.

Elliot just smiled knowingly, "Hmmm, you never know, Liv. Things can change in the blink of an eye, my friend."


End file.
